


Discovery

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen Prompt Bingo, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal learns something new about Peter :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Yesssss, this finally completes my adventure with my last bingo card, giving me the cross bingo achievement \o/ I really didn't want to inflict any serious scars on the boys, so I went with something different with a very sexeh flavor :D
> 
> This fills the **_scars_** square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/ (and as the rules state - the gen part refers to prompts but fills can be as slashy as your muse desires :D Mine desires it very much, lol :D)

  
[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vet74u5rinblngd/discovery.png?dl=0)  



End file.
